


I Was Made For Loving You (And You Were Made For Loving Me)

by Agent Purple Pants (fannyvonfabulus)



Series: We're All The Same Height Lying Down [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Claiming, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lee makes a cameo appearance, Love Bites, Marks, Mild Blood, Mild D/s, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submissive OFC, Tom has had a really bad day, and it gets rough, but in a really, dominant behaviour, good way, he gets possessive, he's very growly, i really don't know how else to tag this ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/Agent%20Purple%20Pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has had a shitty day. He just wants Vix.  </p><p>And when he gets home, his possessive streak shows. A lot. All over Vix's body in fact.</p><p>POSSIBLE TRIGGERS: This is entirely and completely consensual, but some people might not want to read rough kitchen sex where claiming and marking happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made For Loving You (And You Were Made For Loving Me)

**Author's Note:**

> *blows dust off series*
> 
> *cough*
> 
> Well hello those of you that are still here! Sorry this has been dormant for so long. RL took over and gave me a beating with a wet kipper so all writing took a back seat. My apologies to one and all.
> 
> BUT, i'm back with the next installment of this series and this one is for LeePace'sFace who wanted me to expand on something from one of the other parts of this series. So, here you are my lovely - have some Tom after a bad day who marks and claims Vix, then can't stop apologising for it.

Tom has had a truly shitty day. 

He always tries to stay as cheerful and relaxed as he can on set but today has pushed all his buttons and he is _pissed_.  

After filming got delayed for 3 hours that morning due to the director being late thanks to a hangover, Tom was already sliding into a shitty mood.  He’d been up and out the house at 3am so he could be in the makeup chair for 2 hours before filming was due to start.  Then when that was done, he was told that the director had been out all night partying and wasn’t answering his phone.  When he did eventually show up, it was clear that he was still wasted and had no idea what he was doing.  Several people had tried to send him home to sleep it off but instead, he proceeded to shout obscenities at all the cast if they got something not quite right, and spent the better half of the afternoon leering at the female lead and then trying to feel up 2 of the runners.  It was when the drunken director had one of the catering staff cornered up against the coffee machine trying to stick his tongue down her throat that Tom had finally snapped.  Prising the director off of the terrified girl, Tom had frog marched him off the soundstage, deposited him with security and told him not to come back until he’d sobered up and was ready to apologise.  He’d then had to spend an hour with the studio execs explaining why he’d done what he had before he was allowed home with a slapped wrist and a rising anger that he had desperately tried to get under control.  Knowing that Vix would be at home waiting for him was the only thing that was stopping him from punching either a wall or someone else.  As it was, he’d driven home at an alarming pace and fuck knows how he hadn’t managed to get pulled over by the cops.  As he screeches onto the driveway at home, he turns the car off and breathes deeply, trying to get his temper under control. 

But what he really needs is Vix.

 

****                ****                ****                ****                ****                ****

 

Vix is merrily cooking dinner in nothing but her yoga gear when she hears the sound of a car pulling angrily into the drive outside the house.  She doesn’t really pay it much mind as both Lee and Tom are pretty aggressive drivers, especially because the pair of them are rather fond of their sports cars.  Not that Vix is any different: she drives a Lotus Exige that she’d had her family in England ship over.  It’s when the front door slams shut with such force the walls shake that Vix realises one of her boys is in a foul mood.

Tom throws his coat and bag across the hallway and stomps into the kitchen.  The relief he feels when he sees Vix is almost overwhelming.  He’s in such a foul mood that he can feel tears threatening, but seeing her starts to calm something inside him.  Then he remembers the director hitting on all the women back at the studio and his blood boils.  His brain then supplies Vix’s face in place of the other girls and a possessive growl rumbles up at the back of his throat.  He knows that Vix is more than capable of taking care of herself but if anyone ever tried it on with her in front of him, he’s pretty sure that he would go bat shit insane.  Vix looks over her shoulder when she hears the growl, her brow furrowing in concern.  Tom looks furious and she gives him a questioning look.  Before she knows what’s going on, he’s crossed the kitchen in two long strides, grabbed hold of her hips in an iron grip and buried his face in the side of her neck.  His fingers are digging into her hipbones and it’s almost too painful, but it feels so good.  An involuntary moan slips past Vix’s lips when Tom really digs his nails in, her yoga shorts offering no defence at all.  Not that she’d want any seeing as she _loves_ it when her boys get a little rough.  She knows that she’s going to have bruises in the shape of Tom’s hands when they’re done and a shiver runs through her body at the thought.

Vix can feel Tom shaking with pent up rage and he breathes raggedly into her neck, sucking in her scent as much as he can.  It’s always been a thing for Tom, necks and scent.  He sleeps with his nose tucked up under Vix’s chin whenever she’s home and she’s long been convinced that it’s her scent that lulls him off to sleep.  In the same way that Lee goes crazy when he can smell she’s been working out, Tom seems to take comfort in the way she smells and it always seems to calm him down.  This time though, it’s not working as quickly as usual.

“Bad day baby?” Vix asks, bringing a hand up and behind her so that she can thread her fingers in the hair at the nape of Tom’s neck.  She gets nothing but a sharp inhale of breath.  “Wanna talk about it?”

Tom doesn’t want to talk about it. 

He’s furious and he wants to not be.  He’s not an angry man by any means and being so furious has thrown him off kilter.  And he keeps seeing the director hitting on Vix, which is doing nothing to dissipate his mood in the slightest.  He’s never been a possessive man.  Protective yes, but never particularly possessive.  Not until he met Vix anyway.  Despite the fact that she is pretty much solid muscle and could kill a man in at least 100 different ways, Tom is deeply possessive of her.  Perhaps it’s the way she so easily and readily hands herself over to both himself and Lee that does it.  The vulnerability she shows when she submits, as well as the complete and utter trust she has in them. For such an outwardly strong and capable person to willingly kneel for him and Lee whenever she wants them to take over just brings out the Alpha in him.  He wants to claim and mark to show the world that Vix belongs to him, to them.  Marks that show she’s not to be touched by anyone else. Or perhaps it’s just because he’s never loved anyone as fiercely or as deeply as he does both his partners.  He realises now, that although he was happy before he met both Vix and Lee, he wasn’t complete.  It’s that thought driven by the underlying possessiveness that makes him grip Vix’s hips tighter as he sinks his teeth into the cord of muscle where her shoulder meets neck.  She gasps and tenses for a split second, her hand tightening in his hair before a long, drawn out groan escapes.  Tom grips the muscle with his teeth hard for a few moments, clenching down but not hard enough that he breaks the skin.  It’s close thing though as his jaw locks against the anger still simmering under his skin. 

Vix is _his_.  She belongs to _him._   She belongs to _them_ , no-one else.  Tom is suddenly gripped by the need to mark Vix all over with his teeth, to bite and suck marks into her skin.  He needs to own her, possess her.  He lets go with his teeth and moves up to her jugular to bite there.  Vix goes slack underneath him as he pulls her back against him with a steel like grip on her hips.  His fingers dig into the ridge of her hips, sure that it must hurt but not caring.  He sucks his own teeth marks hard, worrying the skin and it’s going to leave a huge set of teeth marks that nothing is going to be able to cover.  The thought of Vix walking around with a mark like that on her neck has Tom hard in his pants so fast that it’s dizzying.  He thrusts harshly against the swell of Vix’s ass, letting her know where this is going and she pushes back with a keening noise as he continues to chew on her neck.  And there’s no other word for it: he really is chewing her neck.  He lets go of her hips and he drags his fingernails across the bared skin of her midriff, feeling the hard muscles under her skin flex and ripple under his hands.  He scratches so hard that he’s sure he’s drawn blood but if the noises that Vix is making are anything to go by, she doesn’t care.

He lets go with his teeth for long enough to spin Vix around to face him and crowds her back against the kitchen counter.  She looks up at him, eyes blown and mouth hanging open as she takes in his wide, wild eyes and the furrow of his brow. Something has upset one of her boys and she’s not happy about it.

“OK, so who’s backside do I need kick?” Vix asks as she brings up a hand to try and soothe Tom’s frown away with her thumb.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Tom growls and leans down to take Vix’s lips in a bruising kiss.  It’s all teeth, heat and tongue and she can feel how angry he is.  His whole body is vibrating with pent up rage but she knows it’s not aimed at her.  Still, she hates it when wither of her boys are angry.  They’re both such gentle giants that it takes a hell of a lot to get them riled, so Vix knows that someone must have _really_ pissed Tom off for him to be like this.  Before she knows what happening, Tom is ripping her sports bra from her body and throwing it over his shoulder so that he can start biting and sucking down across her shoulders and chest.  To get a better angle, he lifts Vix up and drops her on the kitchen counter and wastes no time in claiming a nipple, using his teeth to bite down as hard as he dares.  Vix has her hands buried in his hair, gasping and groaning as he uses his teeth on one nipple while he uses his nails to scratch across the other.  He’s overcome with the need to get at every stretch of his lover’s skin that he can reach and he does just that, making his way across her torso with bites and scratches and sucking bruises into tender spots.  Vix can do nothing but hold onto Tom’s hair while he claims her.  Here flimsy shorts are the next to go, torn from her body and flung in the same direction as her sports bra went.  The marble of the kitchen counter is cold against her naked skin but judging by the way that Tom is going; she’s not going to feel cold for long. 

As he bites, scratches and licks his way across her skin, he let’s go of Vix with one hand to get his jeans undone.  Pulling Vix forward roughly to the edge of the counter top, Tom spreads her legs either side of his hips and thrusts into her, savouring the moment when he’s buried to the hilt inside her tight, hot cunt.  Vix throws her head back as he starts to pound into her, no rhythm to it at all but with a hunger and aggression that takes her breath away.  All she can do is hold on with one hand gripping Tom’s hair and the other slapped down on the counter next to her hip to give her the leverage to push back into each of his sharp thrusts.  Tom latches onto the already bruised skin of Vix’s neck with his teeth and he growls, angry and possessive as he takes his lover right there in the kitchen next to a boiling pan of spaghetti.  Somewhere in the back of his brain he thinks he should turn off the gas but as Vix cries out and clenches around him, that thought is fleeting.

Having rough, aggressive sex in the kitchen is good, but Tom can’t get as deep as he wants or be as rough as he wants.  He needs to see Vix spread out underneath him on the bed, needs to be able to see all of her.  He gets a hand under her ass and lifts her up onto his cock so that she wraps her thighs tighter around his waist.  The part of his brain that is still functioning normally flicks of the gas of the stove and then he turns, still buried deep inside Vix and marches off to the bedroom with her.  He has to stop and slam her against the wall just outside the door to the bedroom to bite and scratch again whilst thrusting into her with crazed abandonment.  Vix gasps and groans, digging her nails into the flesh of Tom’s shoulders just trying to hold on.  It’s a stumble to the bedroom after that before Tom throws her down onto the bed, chest heaving as he drinks her in with dark eyes.  Her skin is already a patchwork of scratches and marks, the muscles of her stomach clenching as she drags in one breath and then the next.

“Roll over, on your hands and knees,” Tom growls, gravel in his voice as Vix does exactly what she’s told.  Her back is a clean, smooth expense of unmarked skin and Tom wastes no time in reaching out and dragging both hands down her back from shoulders to ass, nails leaving vivid red lines.  He does it again and again, Vix arching into each movement.  Not content with just using his hands, Tom looms over his lover and starts to bit and suck marks into every inch of her that he can reach.  When Vix’s arms start to tremble with holding herself under the onslaught, Tom straightens and grabs her hips once more, his fingers digging into the bruises already there.  He lines himself up, cock hard and leaking as his jeans cling valiantly to his hips.  Christ, he hasn’t even managed to get any of his clothes off, such is his need to take and claim.  He shoves inside her again roughly and stills for a moment as he digs a thumb nail into one of the welts on Vix’s back before he starts to fuck her roughly.  Vix is gasping and crying out as he continues to scrape his nails across her skin.  She knows that she’s going to be a patchwork of scratches and marks by the time they’re done and it’s that thought that draws a moan and a shiver out of her. 

She needs more.

“Fuck me like you mean it Thomas,” Vix gasps after a particularly hard thrust and Tom leans forwards to grab hold of her ponytail, forcing her head back so that she has to strain her neck to look at him.

“Shut the fuck up and take it,” Tom hisses back, swatting Vix’s ass harshly as a reprimand before shoving her head forward into the pillows at the head of the bed.  He goes back to gripping her hips with both hands again and just fucking goes to town.  A small part of his brain knows that if he was hurting her, Vix would put a stop to this, make him slow down.  Hell, she’d roll over and probably try to strangle him with her thighs until he calmed down, but the noises she’s making tell him that she’s more than happy with what’s going on so he carries on trying to fuck her through the mattress. 

The room is filled with grunts and moans and the slap of sweat slick skin-on-skin.  Tom is getting close and he knows that Vix is too from the way her body starts to shake.  Her moans are getting louder and more high pitched and he wants her to get there first, wants to feel her cum on his cock before he marks her one final time from the inside.  He changes the angle of his hips and it doesn’t take long for Vix to cry out his name as she clenches down on his dick buried deep inside her.  He holds still to revel in the feeling of her tight cunt before he thrusts in harshly a few more times to empty himself inside her, marking her thoroughly and completely.

Tom collapses onto Vix’s back, both of them utterly spent and sweating, breathing ragged.  She takes his weight for a few moments, savouring the sting of his sweat seeping into the welts made with his nails on the skin of her back before she lowers them both down to the bed.  He tucks his nose into the back of her neck, his heart thudding heavily against Vix’s shoulders.  They lay there as he softens inside her, both too fucked out to bother moving, let alone cleaning up.  As she feels his seed leaking out of her, she feels owned.  Her muscles are throbbing from the incredible rough sex and her skin is thrumming that fine line between happily sated after a mind numbing orgasm and the pain from Tom’s scratches and bite marks.  She feels _amazing._   And the fight seems to have completely left Tom.  She can tell has his heart slows to its usual reassuring beat and his breathing evens out that he’s worked whatever it was out of his system. 

When Vix is too sticky and sore to have Tom still sprawled out across her back, she nudges him with an elbow and gets a grunt in return before he rolls off to the side, arm thrown across his eyes and gloriously naked.  Vix rolls over to give him a quick kiss to his temple and then clambers off the bed to head to the shower.  When she sees herself in the mirror over the sink, she gasps when she sees Tom’s handiwork.  She’s a mess of hickeys, scratches and teeth marks.  One of the bites on her collarbone has actually broken the skin and there was a tiny amount of blood smeared around it.  Vix feels thoroughly owned and she touches all the marks she can reach with reverence.  There’s no hope of covering the ones peppering both sides of her neck and she doesn’t care.  She loves to feel owned and she loves it even more when people can see it.  She knows that Tom is going to be absolutely mortified when he sees her but she isn’t going to let him feel guilty.  

 

            ****                ****                ****                ****                ****                ****

 

“OH MY GOD _VICTORIA_!” Tom cries when he shuffles into the kitchen and see’s the marks he’s left all over Vix’s body.  “Why did you let me _do_ that? Oh god, fuck….I’m so sorry…..shit, I…..fuck Vix, I’m an _animal_! I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry…. Sorry, sorry…..”

“Tom….” Vix sighs with a fond smile as she shoves a chunk of garlic bread into his mouth to stem the tide of apologies.  “Shut the fuck up.”  Tom gives her his best puppy dog face as he tries to carry on apologising around the huge hunk of bread in his mouth, but Vix holds her hand up to stop him.  “ _Enough_ Thomas, honestly.  Stop apologising for something that you know I fucking _love_.”

Tom sighs in defeat around his mouthful and pulls Vix in to wrap her in his arms.  He feels awful for how much he’s marked her but there is a small part of his brain that is smugly pleased.  It’s the possessive part and he lets it revel in its happiness for a while.  They stand like that for what seems like hours and it’s not until they hear the front door open and close that they pull apart so that Vix can carry on slicing up the garlic bread.  Lee wanders into the kitchen and comes to a stop when he sees the marks all over Vix’s back.

“OK, who pissed him off this time?” Lee asks with a grin when he sees how sheepish Tom is looking.

“No idea, but he’s over it now,” Vix chuckles, craning her head back when Lee comes up behind her so that that he can plant a kiss on her forehead.

“I can see that,” Lee laughs and Tom huffs from off to the left.  “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to borrow this…..” And with that, Lee scoops Vix up and marches her off towards the bedroom.  Tom can hear her squealing as Lee drops her on the bed and he can’t help grinning because he knows what’s going to happen next.  Lee is going to lay down some marks of his own, just like he always does when Tom has marked her.  Lee likes to see his own hickeys and bite marks alongside those of his lover and Tom quickly turns off the stove so that he can go and watch.  The last vestige of anger he might have had is gone now that Lee is home.  They’re both here, they’re both safe and Tom gets to watch Lee take Vix apart all over again.  He hastily shoves one last chunk of garlic bread into his grinning mouth before hurrying to the bedroom because he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of what’s about to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something you want to see in this series then holla at me. I've not got a set amount of parts, I just write them as they come to me. So if there is something you want to see happen with this trio, please do feel free to leave any suggestions in the comments.
> 
> You can find me over on Tumblr if you'd rather. My ask is always open for ideas, prompts etc: http://fishcustardandthecumberbeast.tumblr.com/


End file.
